


her world in her arms

by helsinkibaby



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1 Million Words' August Rush, Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance, Spoilers, X-Men: First Class References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira's thoughts when on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	her world in her arms

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 - a picture of Magneto on the beach, Moira is cradling Charles in the background.

Moira barely registers Eric's voice as he talks to the others, the echo of a gunshot, her own scream, still ringing in her ears. 

She can't smell the acrid stench of burning when her nose is clogged with the coppery tang of blood. 

She can't feel the sand beneath her knees; all her attention is on the warm weight atop them as she holds Charles in her arms and tries to keep back her tears. 

"Don't leave me," she thinks, her eyes locked on his. 

Jaw clenched in pain, his hand tightens on hers and she knows he heard her. 


End file.
